Overprotective
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Future-fic. Maddy Goren is unhappy with her father...


**Overprotective**

**Disclaimer:** Funny how I still don't own 'em after all this time, eh?

**Summary:** Future-fic. Maddy Goren is unhappy with her father...

**Author's Notes:** Short fic about the Goren family sometime in the future - harmless fun. Rated for language. Hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

Maddy Goren was pissed.

No scratch that, she was more then pissed. She could shoot him, why the hell did he always do this? Wasn't life hard enough? Why did he have to scare them off? Screw parental protection - he'd taken it to far, way too far. He was so dead. Like Mr. Wiggles her old fish - dead.

She stormed up from the cab and stalked up the stairs, fuming inside, nails digging into her palms, eyes narrowed. Her mind flicked to her mom's gun which would be in her parent's room, but Maddy decided against it - better to strangle him.

She reached her floor, and raced towards the front door. She knew he'd still be awake - he and her mom always waited up. He'd probably be reading some book, whilst Mom would be channel surfing. She stuck her key in, and unlocked the door.

She stormed in, slamming the door behind her, and her little brother Johnny, who had just gotten up to use the bathroom, jumped out of her way in alarm. She turned the corner and entered the living room, and stared him down.

Him being Bobby Goren - her father.

"How was the movie?" asked her mom, Alexandra, from the kitchen, hearing the door slam.

"Great," said Maddy sarcastically, "Just great - except for the fact my date was scared to death,"

"He couldn't take the movie?" asked her dad in surprise, placing down his book.

"More like terrified you'd come and rip off his balls if he touched me," she growled, "Why do you have to mind-fuck all my dates Dad?"

"Language," called her mom.

Maddy rolled her eyes, "Fuck, fuck, fuck -"

"Maddy," said her dad sharply, "No swearing."

"How about no messing with any potential boyfriends?"

"I didn't -"

"Bullshit!"

"Maddy," came her mom's voice.

"Mom - he does this every time!" she whined, running her hands though her hair, "Hell, it's taking all my self control not to just go and shoot him!"

"Did you just threaten a police officer?" he said in amusement.

Maddy glared at him, "This isn't funny, seriously do you have to? Can't you be normal? Like Uncle Mike? He doesn't interrogate Sasha's dates!"

"He has her brothers to do that for him," shrugged Bobby. Alex entered the living room, and with one glance, Maddy paled slightly. Her mom looked livid. And though Maddy was taller then her tiny mom, she still faltered under her gaze.

"Madeline Frances Ann Goren," Maddy really wanted to run "I can take only so much but right now you are being a brat. Your father is just looking out for your wellbeing - making sure you don't end up dead in the Hudson - so cut the attitude," her mom ranted, and then she turned to her husband, "And you - stop terrifying her dates! Your worst then my dad," Bobby was also faltering under her glare "Surely you can tell between the ones that are going to take her out for a nice time and the ones that aren't without scaring them," Alex looked at both of them, "I'm ashamed off both of you - now go to your rooms -"

"You can't -" chorused Maddy and Bobby in protest.

"Now." said Alex in a low voice.

Maddy sighed, and headed to her room in silence, her father following suit. It was always wise to listen to her mom...even her dad didn't fight it (most times anyway). Maddy reached her room, and was about to close her door shut when she heard Johnny ask, "What did Daddy and Maddy do?"

"They're both just being idiots," said Alex dismissively, "Now I think it's time for you also to head to bed,"

"Bed time story?"

"Course kiddo,"

Maddy rolled her eyes. One second she was ready to shoot them both, and next moment she was going to read Johnny a bed time story...Maddy suddenly grinned, and sure enough a minute later she heard her mom go, "Johnny I am not going to read you the enclyopedia as a bed time story..."

"Why not Mommy?"

Maddy could imagine the eye roll, as her mom said, "You really are your father's son."

**_Fin_**

**Author's Note:** In case you don't know what _'pissed'_ or _'pissed off'_ means, well it means _angry_ in the context of this story. It's a phrase used in a Australia, but I'm not so sure about the rest of the world...so yeah.

So what do ya think?


End file.
